Power Rangers: Animarium- Part VII: Divine Intervention
by rjendo
Summary: A combination of the magic of the Animarium and assistance from the Angels brings about a miracle for Cole and his family. Power Rangers/Touched By an Angel Crossover Featuring "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman.


Power Rangers: Animarium Part VII- "Divine Intervention"  
Summary: A combination of the magic of the Animarium and assistance from the Angels brings about a miracle for Cole and his family.  
Power Rangers/Touched By an Angel Crossover

Original Characters: Charlie, Tyke, Tonya  
Non-Power Rangers Characters: Andrew, Rafael, Monica, Tess (From _Touched By an Angel_ )  
Matt Santos (From _The West Wing_ )  
Featuring "Rewrite the Stars" from _The Greatest Showman._

I own nothing except the original characters.

Up on a ridge overlooking the temple, Cole smiled as he watched everyone celebrating the new police dogs. Then the sight of the little pup with his father made him sad.  
"They're a great family, aren't they?" Cole heard a voice behind him, and saw Andrew standing there along with Monica, Tess, and Rafael. He stepped back a few steps.  
"Andrew. What are you doing here?" Cole looked at him confused.  
"We just need to talk for a little bit."  
Rafael stepped forward. "We saw how you were looking at Fang and Granite just now. And we can see that you miss being with Tony."  
"Can you blame me? He's being raised by his mother and a group of people who aren't related to him at all!"  
Andrew stepped forward. "Cole, I know it's been hard for you, but the reason we've asked you to come up here is that this place is very special in the eyes of God. It is a place where miracles happen. And you my friend helped make a miracle happen when you watched over Fang until he was found. And because of that selfless act, God has something very special planned for you." He motioned toward Monica, who had a very special person on her arm.  
Cole's heart skipped a beat. "Tonya, is that you?"  
Tonya nodded. "It's me. You look amazing, Cole."  
Cole looked at Monica, looking for words, but he couldn't find any. She smiled at him.  
"Because of your selfless act in protecting Fang, as well as your love for your son, God has decided to bring you back to life."  
Cole did a double take. "I'm…I'm going to be alive again?"  
Andrew smiled and nodded. Cole looked down at himself as he started to glow. Suddenly, his Red Wild Force jacket and jeans appeared back on him. Cole smiled and ran into Monica's arms and hugged her tight, did the same to Tess, and then shook hands with the two guys. Then he looked up into the sky.  
"Thank you, God!"  
A couple minutes later, the four angels returned to the party. Andrew nodded to Tess, who grabbed a glass and clanged it with a fork.  
"May I have everybody's attention?" everybody looked toward her. "Thank you. Now, just a few minutes ago, this very special place produced yet another miracle." She looked at Tony smiling. "Baby, we have a very special person who has come to see you. And this time, he's here to stay." Andrew and Rafael stepped aside to reveal Cole. Tyke's eyes went wide.  
"DADDY!" He ran into Cole's arms and sobbed into his dad's shoulder. Cole smiled.  
"I'm back, little guy. And this time for good." He held his son tight to him. Red bounded up and nuzzled his owner… big tears running down his eyes, almost giving Cole a shower. "I'm happy to see you too old friend.  
Andrew stepped forward. "Cole has been returned to the world of the living because of his selfless love for others. Both two legged…" he looked down at Fang. "And four legged. Now, I think that this calls for a special occasion, like maybe…"….. Andrew handed Cole a small box. Cole opened it and got down on one knee. "Tonya, will you marry me, again?" Tonya's eyes went wide and she nodded, holding back tears. Cole stood up; put the ring on her finger, and the two hugged tight. Everybody cheered, and all the animals let out roars, chirps, barks, and howls of approval.  
A few days later, Tonya was in a room in the guest house with her bridesmaids who just happened to be some of the female Rangers: Kimberly, Shelby, Kendall, and Alyssa. Alyssa smiled and held back tears.  
"Tonya, you look just as beautiful as you did the first time you and Cole got married."  
Tonya smiled and looked at a picture of her, Cole, and baby Tyke. Kimberly, Taylor, and Alyssa looked at the picture with her. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kimberly stood up.  
"Who is it?"  
The door opened and Tonya's dad, Matt Santos, entered. "The father of the bride's here!"  
"Daddy!" Tonya ran up to her father and gave him a big hug.  
"My little girl, you look absolutely beautiful."  
"Thank you, daddy. And thank you for coming."  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He hugged his daughter one more time.  
An hour later, all the guests had assembled in Red's field. Everyone sat in white chairs. Cole was standing up front in a handsome tuxedo with his hair tied back in a ponytail, Andrew at his side. Andrew leaned in and whispered into his ear.  
"Thanks for letting me perform the ceremony."  
"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have do it. Besides, it's not every day you get an Angel to perform your wedding."  
Andrew chuckled and smiled. "That's true." Suddenly the sound of music filled the air.  
 _You know I want you; it's not a secret I try to hide.  
I know you want me, so don't keep saying our hands are tied.  
_ The first couple came down the aisle, and Cole smiled. Danny, the Best Man, and Alyssa, the maid of honor, walked down slowly, both smiling.  
 _What if we rewrite the stars, say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing could keep us apart; you'd be the one I was meant to find.  
It's up to you, and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be.  
_The second couple, Tyler and Shelby came down next, smiling wide. Cole could see that they would be the next to get married, since they were so in love.  
 _So why don't we rewrite the stars, maybe the world could be ours, tonight.  
_ Following close behind Tyler and Shelby were Chase and Kendall.  
 _You think it's easy, you think I don't want to run to you?  
But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk through.  
_The final adult couple came down. It was probably the most unlikely Ranger duo ever: Tommy and Kimberly.  
 _I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me within these walls  
But when we go outside, you're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.  
_ _No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say you'll be mine?  
_ _Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find.  
_ Finally, Tyke appeared with Fang coming down the aisle alongside him, the rings on a velvet pillow attached to the pup's collar.  
 _It's not up to you; it's not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be.  
How can we rewrite the stars, say that the world can be ours, tonight?  
_Andrew nodded. "Please stand". Everyone stood up and looked towards the back of the field.  
 _All I want is to fly with you; all I want is to fall with you, so just give me all of you._  
Matt nodded to Tonya, and father and daughter slowly walked down the aisle.  
 _How do we rewrite the stars, say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find.  
_Matt and Tonya reached the front and the proud father hugged his daughter tight and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled at Cole and placed his daughter's hand in his, then stepped back. _  
It's up to you, and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be.  
Why don't we rewrite the stars, changing the world to be ours, tonight?  
_Andrew smiled and nodded.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God to unite this couple in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone here can give good reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
Nobody said a word. Andrew continued.  
"Cole and Tonya, your lives together were cut short too soon, but God knew that your time together wasn't meant to end. That is why he has given you a chance to re-unite and continue the path that you began." He nodded to Danny, who removed the rings from the pillow on Fang's collar. Danny passed one of the rings to Alyssa, and then handed the other to Cole.  
Andrew continued. "Do you, Cole Evans, take Tonya Santos, to be your beloved wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
Cole fought back tears. "I do."  
"And do you, Tonya, take Cole to be your beloved husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
Tonya smiled. "I do."  
Andrew smiled wide. "Then, by the authority vested in me by God the father, and the Animarium, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Cole looked at Andrew briefly, and the angel nodded. "Go ahead Cole."  
The two kissed passionately. The entire area broke into applause, roars, screeches, and howls. The two headed down the aisle to the final refrain.  
 _How do we rewrite the stars, say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find.  
_ _It's up to you, and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be.  
Why don't we rewrite the stars, changing the world to be ours, tonight?  
_As the rest of the wedding party and the guests filed out, Andrew was joined at the front by the other angels. Monica was fighting back tears. Tess looked at her.  
"Are you ok, Miss Wings?"  
"Oh yes, I just get emotional at weddings."  
Andrew smiled. "And this time, Cole and Tonya will be celebrating several anniversaries."  
As the four angels disappeared, a white dove flew over the field.

Next time, on Power Rangers: Animarium- While on deployment in Africa, Charlie meets an orphaned white lion cub who melts his heart. When it's time to go home, Charlie has to make a critical decision.


End file.
